one_day_at_a_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Not Yet
Not Yet is the thirteenth episode of season two of One Day at a Time. It is the season finale. Synopsis A medical emergency brings bedside visits, admissions of regret, moments of realization, declarations of love, and an out-of-body experience. Recap Schneider, Alex, and Elena meet Penelope at the hospital. They learn that Lydia's surgery went well and that now she's in a medically induced coma. Penelope tells them not to cry and that they are only bringing in good vibes into Lydia's room. They go inside and start to put up Lydia's things that they brought: a picture of the pope, a blanket, etc. Nurse Wally walks in to refill one of Lydia's medicines but forgets the refill. Penelope suggests that Alex and Elena go down to the cafeteria. Alex tells them to go without him that he'll stay and hang out with Lydia. Alex sits on her hospital bed and pulls out nail polish because her nails are a disaster. He starts to tell her about what happened at church and on the telenovela that she watches. Doctor Berkowitz arrives, the nurse tells them that visiting hours are over, but Penelope tells him that they aren't going to leave Lydia alone; as Cuban families stick together. Penelope and Alex leave to go get Panda Express leaving Doctor Berkowitz alone with Lydia. He plays some opera music for her and tells her that his time with her is the only thing that makes him happy. That Berto might be the love of her life but that she is the love of his. Penelope comes back because she forgot her purse when she realizes that Lydia isn't wearing any earrings. She puts some on her and they promise to never tell Lydia that she was without them. They leave Elena alone with Lydia who tells her why she stopped speaking Spanish. She also tells her that she was so surprised that when she came out that Lydia accepted her. Nurse Wally starts crying because their family is so emotional and Elena comforts him. Schneider arrives with more stuff to make the hospital room homier. He tells her about how he left Canada because his father was expanding his business. That he didn't want to be in America so he drank and did drugs to ease the pain. He remembers her showing up in his room at a rehab clinic with sopa de pollo. How she told him if he ate that he'd get some sleep and that the next day he'd try again. Schneider tells her that he isn't going to cry because losers cry and that they aren't going to be losing anyone today. Penelope walks in with a padre who is there to give Lydia last rites. He does the rites and also pulls out some Vicks Vaporub for Penelope to put on Lydia. Penelope tells Lydia that she isn't going to cry because she's still mad at her and that she can't have a stroke to win an argument. She also tells her about how she's still mad at her for not seeing her off when she enlisted in the army. She starts crying and begs Lydia to wake up and argue with her. That she isn't ready for her to leave yet but that if she needs to go it's okay. Lydia is watching over Penelope when Berto arrives to pick her up. They dance and they talk about what Lydia will miss if she dies. She tells Berto that her work here is done but it isn't time for her to go yet. She wakes up and everyone rushes in to see her. Soon after, Schneider and Lydia attend their citizenship ceremony. The whole family goes to watch them become US citizens. They start to dance to celebrate but the announcer tells them that there are still more people that need to get their certificates. Cast Main *Justina Machado as Penelope Alvarez *Todd Grinnell as Schneider *Isabella Gomez as Elena Alvarez *Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alvarez *Stephen Tobolowsky as Leslie Berkowitz *Rita Moreno as Lydia Riera References/Trivia * Lydia's full name is Lydia Margarita del Carmen Inclan Maríbona Leyte-Vidal de Riera. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2